


O, Death

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: Makorin Week 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MakoRin Week, MakoRin Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makorin week day 2<br/>Prompts: Mythical</p><p>"How could the spring god love him when all Rin did was destroy the life he created?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	O, Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was a struggle but I finally got it down. The mythology is my own. It's a weird mix of Shinto and Greek mythology since I was mostly inspired by the story of Hades and Persephone lol.
> 
> EDIT: NOW WITH [FANART](http://pinkypelos.tumblr.com/post/135494092800/makorin-week-day-2-fatemythical-a-companion) BY MY GOOD FRIEND!! IT'S BEAUTIFUL

Spring was coming.  
  
Rin could feel it in the soil, during the brief moments he let his bare feet touch the ground.  He felt it when life trickled back into the trees, in the way that the wind was no longer as bitingly cold as it had been.  He felt it in the way his strength waned, ever so slightly, as life came back into the world.  
  
The world was warm again, yet all he felt was the same, ever present cold inside his chest.  


* * *

That spring had been the first time Rin had laid eyes on the new god.  Generally, the presence of spring gods annoyed him, with the glares they would send his way, and he would slink back into the forest to hide but this new one felt different.  He never lost his smile and didn’t seem upset that he had to work to revive the sleeping forest.  Wanting to know why he was so different, Rin hid behind a dead tree, watching as the new god brought life back into the world.  
  
He was young, possibly having been given this area to watch over by an older god, just as Rin had.  But it wasn't his age that drew Rin's attention.  It was his eyes, bright green like the fresh grass that sprung up under his feet.  It was his laugh, clear and happy as he surrounded himself with newborn animals.  
  
Something burned in Rin’s cold chest.  Averting his gaze from the bright god, he pulled his deer skull mask over his face and stalked back into the forest.  


* * *

Rin came to hate working in the spring.  Every time he worked, watching through the wide eyeholes of his skull mask as he took a life, he thought of that bright spring god.  How would he react if he saw Rin destroying the things he had created?  He imagined the other god crying, truly grieving for the lives lost and Rin felt disgusted with himself.  How he wished that he had never laid eyes on the other god, for he haunted his thoughts.  Those green eyes, so full of love for the life he brought back to the world, made Rin feel as though he too could be loved.

It was foolish, obviously.  No one loved him.  Everyone feared him and the inevitability of his presence.  The humans prayed to him but their prayers were pleas of mercy, not prayers of thanks.  Besides, how could the spring god love him when all Rin did was destroy the life he created?

So, he tried to push all thoughts of that loving god from his mind.  Believing in love was foolish and Rin was no fool.  He crushed what emotions he had, promising himself to be an unfeeling, impartial god.

The skull mask remained on his face since his decision. 

* * *

As time went on, Rin began to forget what his human face looked like, only seeing gnarled horns and bleached bone in his mind.

* * *

Despite what Rin had told himself, every spring he would hide and watch the spring god return life to the land.  He had taken to walking on the air above the ground, not wanting to destroy the life that the other god had created.

Over the years, Rin noticed that the other god changed like the humans.  His clothing changed along with the human styles, though his choice of spring colors never changed.  Rin supposed it was due to the influence of human prayers.  He looked down at himself, at the dark gray hakama he wore, the traditional clothing a stark contrast to the spring god’s modern pants.  His pale chest, marked with smudged red paint resembling bones, had been bare for as long as he could remember, whereas the other god was never without a light, spring colored shirt.  Idly, Rin wondered if he could change his appearance as well before dismissing the thought.  It was silly, wanting to look more human.

Rin was not human and never would be.

* * *

Occasionally, when Rin was spying on the spring god, he thought he saw the other god glance his way.  Every time, he passed it off as a trick of light because the other god never approached him.  Maybe he was simply imaging things that he desired.  He was foolish for believing that it was anything other than his imagination.

Despite telling himself that, Rin made sure to hide himself better when the next spring arrived.

* * *

Time continued on and the forest Rin called home shrank as humans cut the trees down for their strange homes.  The encroachment irritated the death god and he sulked, sitting on rock as he looked around the forest.  What would he do if the humans found the cave he called home? 

“You can live with me,” a voice said from behind him, dry and nonchalant as though they were discussing the weather.

Rin turned around, frowning when he spotted Haru.  The relationship he had with the water god was strange and if he was being truthful, Rin was jealous of Haru’s ability to sustain life so easily.

“Human shelters are nice.  You’ll be protected whenever the storm gods decide to stir up trouble,” Haru spoke again, trying to convince Rin.

Rin ignored him, not caring about the havoc the storm gods wreaked.  Whenever Sousuke came around, he had more than enough work to worry about with the torrential rains the larger god brought.  The two of them worked well together and out of all the gods, Rin would consider him a friend if he allowed himself such thoughts.

Behind him, Haru sighed, sounding slightly annoyed.  He moved to stand next to Rin, looking down at the sulking god.  “Makoto stays with me.  He wants to meet you properly.”

Grinding his teeth in irritation, Rin glared up at Haru through his skull mask.  “Who the fuck is Makoto?”

“The spring god you always stare at.  He finds your mask frightening, though,”  Haru’s tone turned more serious as he said this, frowning at Rin.  “Why do you hide your face from everyone?  It’s been centuries since you last look it off.” 

Haru reached down, grasping the side of the mask only to wince when Rin grabbed him.  The death god stared up at the water god, red eyes wide through the eyeholes.  His touch was like fire and as quickly as he had grabbed Haru, he let him go, staring at the ugly, black handprint on the other god’s arm.

Feeling sick, Rin vanished, but not before Haru saw the fear in those red eyes.

* * *

The following spring, Rin avoided going out to watch Makoto.  For the first time since Rin had been young, he was afraid of himself.  He remembered the animals he had accidentally killed with a touch when he had been new to this world, wanting so desperately to hold something warm and alive.  The fear that had filled him then was the same one that filled him now as he thought about the charred skin on Haru’s arm.  The knowledge that he could hurt gods, and not just mortal creatures, frightened him.  What if his powers could steal a god's life as well?

Rin stayed hidden in his cave as spring bloomed out in the forest, choking back sobs.  His hands moved to his face to wipe his eyes, only to be met by hard bone.  Panic bubbled in his chest as he remembered Haru’s question.  He knew the answer, of course.  He hid his face from the world because he didn’t deserve to be seen as similar to the other gods.

A human face, filled with emotions, was not something a god of death deserved.

* * *

Rin’s self-imposed isolation only grew worse as time went on.  He rarely left the cave unless he had work to do and even then, he would hurry back to his small home to avoid the other gods.  It wasn’t enjoyable but he had convinced himself that this was for the best.

However, the isolation couldn’t last.  Not when Rin had a friend like Sousuke.  Ever since they had first met, the two of them were inseparable whenever Sousuke came around, bringing his rain with him.  So, when the rains returned and Rin didn’t go out to meet his friend, Sousuke decided to come to him.

“You’re sulking, Rin.  All the other gods have said so.”  Sousuke leaned against the cave wall, completely dry despite the deluge outside.

Rin glanced at him before shrugging slightly.  Why did the other gods care?  Only a few of them had ever bothered to speak to him, so why were they pretending to care now?

“Now you’re shutting me out as well!”  Sousuke pushed off the wall, stomping over to Rin.  Outside, thunder rumbled in the distance, mirroring the storm god’s anger.

“Why do you care?  You’re hardly around!  It’s not like we’re really friends!”  The words spilled from Rin’s lips before he could stop himself.  He was trying to push others away, yes, but Sousuke was the one being he had ever truly considered a friend.

A flash of lightening illuminated the cave and the roar of the following thunderclap shook Rin to his core.  Sousuke’s anger was only intensifying the storm and, if this kept up, Rin would most likely have to leave his cave to collect souls.

“Sou, I…”

“Shut up.  You don’t mean that.  I know you don’t,” Sousuke said, frowning at him.  “We’ve been friends for a long time.  You think I can’t tell when you’re lying?  Now stop shutting me out and let me help you!”

“There’s nothing to help!  You can’t change what I am!  I hurt things!”  Clenching his fists, Rin glared at Sousuke through the eyeholes of his mask.

Sousuke stepped closer towards him, large and imposing but Rin stood his ground, still glaring up at him.  “You don’t hurt things,” Sousuke said, voice softening a bit as he looked down at his friend.  “Your job has a purpose, Rin, and you’ve never been cruel.”

“People are still scared of me, Sousuke!  Makoto is scared of me!”  For the second time that day, Rin had let slip words that he had never intended to say.  He took a step back, eyes widening a bit as he slipped a hand under his mask to cover his mouth.

For a moment, Sousuke was quiet before he sighed.  “It’s the mask, Rin.  It isn’t you.  It’s just something you feel the need to hide behind.  Don’t you think a human face would be more comforting when you’re gathering souls in their final moments?”

Rin stared at him, the fire of his anger diminishing and turning back into fear.  “But…  I’m dangerous.”

“So am I.  My storms cause a lot of destruction but you don’t see me hiding behind a mask.  Do you know what makes it bearable, Rin?  Working with you makes it bearable.  You’re my friend and no matter what you think, not even gods are meant to be alone.”  Sousuke must have sensed Rin’s hesitance – honestly, he was too good at reading the other god, even through the mask – that he sighed and continued speaking.  “Makoto has even asked me about you, y’know?  I guess that annoying water god told him we were friends.  Anyway, he’s not stupid.  He knows what your job entails and besides, without you, he wouldn’t be able to do his job.  Without death there can be no new life.”

The rain outside the caved had slowed to a light drizzle as Sousuke’s anger dissipated.  Rin relaxed slightly, though he still wore a frown hidden beneath his mask.  “You’re stupid,” he grumbled, kicking Sousuke’s shin gently.

“I’m stupid?  I’m not the one hiding in a cave and avoiding the object of my affections!”

“Shut up!” Rin bristled a bit, ready to kick Sousuke harder before his friend held up his hands in surrender.

Sousuke wore a small smile as he spoke again.  “Just try to talk to him, alright?  And if things don’t work out, you can always wander around with me.  It can get boring without my best friend.  Besides, it’d be more fun than hiding away in this dark cave.”

Staring at his friend, Rin could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he quickly looked away.  “You’re so stupid…  And I didn’t mean what I said.”  Unable to stop himself, he felt the tears spill down his cheeks.

“I know you didn’t, Rin.”  With a soft sigh, Sousuke pulled out a thick coat he had willed into existence before wrapping it around Rin.  After doing so, he wrapped his own arms around his friend, hugging him tightly.

Sniffling, Rin held the coat around himself, confused.  “What’s with the coat?”

“Haru told me about his arm.  It’s just a theory but I think just touching your skin when you’re upset can even hurt other gods.  You’re crazy strong, Rin but you’re not dangerous.  You’ve never willingly hurt anything.”  Sousuke smiled, rubbing Rin’s back as he let his friend cry.  After a few minutes, when the tears trickled down in to hiccups and sniffles, he pulled back and gently took one of Rin’s hands.  “See?  You’re not hurting me.  All gods can hurt each other if we’re not careful, Rin.  You’re not a monster.”

Rin stared down at their hands for a moment, watching as Sousuke’s skin didn’t blister or char from his touch.  Letting out another sob, this time from relief, he threw his arms around his friend again.

“See?  You’re no different than the rest of us, even if your job is more unpleasant.  Now will you please go talk to Makoto before I have to set up something myself?”  Sousuke laughed as he felt Rin’s foot connect with his shin, glad to see that he had managed to get his friend back.

* * *

Rin tried to talk to Makoto, he really did, but every time he got near the spring god, he would panic and run away.  Makoto was always either with Haru or surrounded by a bunch of animals that Rin knew would flee at his presence.  He didn’t want to scare them, he never had, but he’d never been able to have the living feel comfortable around him.

The only time animals did feel at ease around him was when he was collecting their souls.  Their souls were small and not as bright as a human’s but they still shimmered as he carefully took them into his hands and sent them safely on their way.

It was when he was with a dying deer, stroking its neck gently to calm it, that he sensed Makoto behind him.  Ignoring his curiosity and fear, Rin focused on the animal, reassuring it with soft words as he took its soul into his hands.  The life left the animal and he brought the soul close to his face, whispering an incantation before watching the soul fade as it moved on.

“Thank you for being so gentle with them when they need it most.”  The voice was soft and light and it just _fit_ Makoto so well.

Hesitantly, Rin turned around, looking at Makoto through the safety of his mask.  He knew he should take it off – Sousuke’s logic had made sense, after all, a human face was more comforting – but he was still afraid.  It had been centuries since he had seen his own face or let anyone else see it.

“They deserve it,” Rin replied, voice soft as he looked over the other god.  Makoto was wearing modern human clothing like always, a light green shirt and dark blue pants covering his tan skin.  The smile he wore was kind and soft and Rin felt himself relax.

“Still, I wanted to thank you for taking care of them.  I can only give them life.  I can’t help them at that moment.”  Slowly, Makoto walked over to Rin, still smiling.  “Sousuke told me you’re scared of removing your mask.  It’s okay, Rin.  Can I take it off for you?  I want to see the face that comforts my creations in their time of need.”  As he spoke, he had lifted his hands, hovering them near the edges of Rin’s mask.  He was so close but he didn’t touch Rin yet, waiting for a response.

Rin had frozen in place, stock-still like the deer had been when it had been hit by one of those fast and loud human contraptions.  His eyes darted between Makoto’s hands before looking at the other god’s face.  Well, if he was going to remove his mask, he supposed there really wasn’t a better time than this.

Giving Makoto a small nod, he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the mask lift off his face.  After a few moments of silence, Rin opened his eyes slowly, his heart hammering away in his chest.

Makoto’s eyes widened and he gasped.  “Your eyes… They’re like – “

“Like blood, I know,” Rin mumbling, cutting Makoto off.  He had heard that comparison more times than he'd like to admit.

“Eh?  Blood?  Not at all, Rin!  They’re beautiful, like the sunset!”  Makoto sounded so sincere and happy when he spoke that Rin felt his face heating up from the compliment.

“I-If you say so.”  Oh god, now he was embarrassed and he couldn’t even bring himself to look at Makoto.  The urge to flee was getting stronger the more Makoto looked at him and he was about to follow through with the feeling when Makoto spoke again.

“Um… if it’s alright with you, I’d like to show you something.”  The spring god’s smile was not as bright as before, almost nervous even, as he waited for Rin’s response.  Makoto held out his mask, glancing at Rin and then back down at the ground.

Gently, Rin took his mask back, cradling it to his chest.  “I… Fine.”

* * *

Rin wasn’t sure what he had been expecting Makoto to show him but a litter of kittens was not one of them.  He stared at them, backing away quickly when one of them came near him, batting at his feet that still hovered above the ground.  “I… I shouldn’t be here.  I can’t _touch_ them.”

“Mmm, I figured as much but I think I can help?  We can try it with the grass first, if you’d like.”  Makoto smiled at him, offering his hand for Rin.

Hesitantly, Rin reached out as well, taking Makoto’s hand gently.  He tried not to focus on how warm and sturdy the other god’s hand felt in his own.  Not sure what he was supposed to do next, he turned his attention back to Makoto.  “Now what?”

“Stand on the ground.”

“What?  I can’t, I’d kill the grass!”  If he killed the grass, would it hurt Makoto?  Would he hate him?  Despite these thoughts, Rin didn’t pull away from the other god.

“Trust me, Rin.  I want to share this with you and I really think this will work!”  Makoto sounded so eager and trusting that Rin felt his resolve crumble.

Glancing at the ground, he frowned and willed his body to lower, cringing a bit when his bare feet touched the grass.  Rin hadn’t felt the ground beneath his feet in centuries and the sensation wasn’t unpleasant.  He wiggled his toes, finding that he enjoyed the feeling of grass against his feet.  Nervously, he watched the grass, waiting for it to die but when it didn’t, he turned his gaze back to Makoto, eyes wide.

“I knew it would work.  Haru said my power might be able to cancel out yours so I wanted to try it.  I… I wanted you to meet the kittens.”  Makoto smiled sheepishly, curling his hand gently around Rin’s.  He tugged on the hand, pulling Rin down into a crouch.  “Would you like to pet them?”

“Can… Can I really?”  Rin’s eyes were still wide, though now his gaze was directed towards the kittens.  A small black one came up to him and he reached out carefully, letting the kitten sniff him.  It rubbed against him, purring and chirping and _alive_.

A few minutes passed and the kitten still lived.  Gently, Rin scooped it up with one hand and placed it on his lap, stroking the soft fur.  It was alive and he could hold it, all because of the hand in his own.

A hand brushed his cheek, smearing something wet across his skin.  It wasn’t until that touch that Rin realized he had started crying.  He hastily rubbed his free hand against his eyes, mumbling apologies.

“It’s okay, Rin.  This is why I wanted you to see this.  You deserve to be happy too.”  Makoto smiled softly, brushing away more tears as they continued to fall.  “And… I want to share that happiness with you.”  A faint blush spread across his face as he squeezed Rin’s hand.

Sniffling, Rin leaned against the other god, a shaky smile on his face.  “Thank you,” he whispered, cradling the cat with one hand and lacing his fingers with Makoto’s.

Makoto’s hand gently turned his face and with a smile, the spring god leaned down and brushed their lips together.  “I’ve wanted to do that for centuries,” he mumbled as he pulled away.

The kiss had shocked Rin enough that he stopped crying and he stared at Makoto.  Surprise couldn’t begin to cover what Rin felt and he was sure that his face was as red as his hair.  He quickly looked back down at the cat, trying to hide the small smile on his face.

Maybe he really could be happy.


End file.
